monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Velociraptors (Jurassic Park)
The Velociraptors are the prominent antagonists in the Jurassic Park series of movies, and have appeared in every film as an adversary. History Creation 26 Velociraptors were cloned inside the InGen compound of Isla Sorna from the late 1980s to early 1990s, much like all of the dinosaurs in the franchise. 8 out of the 26 raptors were sent to Isla Nublar to serve as attractions in Jurassic Park's Velociraptor Paddock. One of the raptors, dubbed "The Big One" by the park's game warden Robert Muldoon, killed all but two of the park's raptors. This eventually led to relocate them to a big reinforced cage known as the Raptor Pen. The Velociraptor was first cloned in 1986, making it the first successfully cloned dinosaur. In 1991, the InGen workers bred Subjects 4X, 6X and 7X that were cloned using yellow-banded dart frog DNA. After Dr. Henry Wu's suggestion, InGen scientists used common reed frog DNA to clone the raptors, which caused them to be capable of changing sex in single-sex environment. This made the said animals capable of breeding. In 1992, Dr. Henry Wu studied and learned about their great intelligence and their language. Despite five raptors being killed by The Big One, one of them, before its death, changed sex and bred with one of the females who in turn laid eggs at the Velociraptor Paddock. ''Jurassic Park'' In the first film, the Velociraptors are the supporting, later true main antagonists. They are led by a raptor known as the Big One. They were transported to Jurassic Park, although one worker was killed by the Big One. After Dennis Nedry hacked into the security system, it allowed the dinosaurs, including the raptors, to escape. They killed Ray Arnold when he tried to turn the security back on, and soon after Muldoon was killed by The Big One herself. When Ellie turned the system back on, a raptor tried to kill her, but she locked her in the electric bunker. The Big One and her subordinate then hunted the kids, Lex and Tim, inside the kitchen. The Big One was tricked into running into a metal cupboard door, and her subordinate was locked inside the kitchen. The Big One soon regained consciousness and continued her chase after the humans. Lex activated the door locks, forcing The Big One to break through the glass, where Alan Grant shot at her. The humans escaped into the air vents. The Big One eventually found them in the Visitor Center, and after a struggle with the raptor, the humans were cornered by The Big One and the raptor in the electric bunker, which had freed herself. Just as the raptors were about to attack, the Tyrannosaurus rex suddenly appeared and killed both raptors, unintentionally saving the humans. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' In the second film, the dinosaurs have been able to roam free after the workers left Isla Sorna due to Hurricane Clarissa striking the island, and a glitch in their genetic code has allowed some dinosaurs to be born male, allowing them to mate and breed. The Velociraptors battled against the Lysine contigency by eating lysine-rich creatures and they lived in the center of Sorna. Four years after the events of the first film, two groups of people; a small research team hired by John Hammond and a huge strike force led by Peter Ludlow become stranded on the island. Despite warnings from Ludlow, the strike force goes to the facility and cross through a patch of tall grass where a pack of raptors live, and the strike force is promptly picked off. Either because they have eaten their fill or because they couldn't catch them in time, the raptors don't attack Hammond's group, and Nick makes it to the facility. But when Malcolm, Sarah, and Kelly come looking for him, they are attacked by three raptors. Kelly kills one male raptor using her gymnastic skills, and Sarah knocks the second onto the third, resulting in a fight between the two, allowing the humans to escape. ''Jurassic Park III'' In the third film, the raptors are the secondary antagonists. These raptors are more sympathetic and different than the ones from the previous films. They are led by an alpha-female and an alpha-male. The raptors are more bird-like than in the previous films as the males have feather-like quills on the back of their heads. Billy steals the raptors eggs, provoking an attack from the raptors. A male attacked Amanda and Billy and pinned them to the wall with the cage door. It then tried to climb up the cage door to attack them, but Amanda and Billy used this as an advantage to push the cage to the other side and trap the raptor, with the raptor calling for help. The alpha-female attacked Udesky and used him as bait for the humans, nearly catching Amanda. When the trap fails, a male raptor kills Udesky. Alan Grant is soon after cornered by three male raptors and the alpha-female. As they are closing in, Eric Kirby throws a gas grenade that drives the raptors away. They are not seen again until the end of the film, wanting their eggs back. The alpha-female comes to inspect the humans. She assumes Amanda stole them and sniffs her. Alan then gives Amanda the eggs, who puts them in front of the alpha-female. Alan then takes the resonating chamber Billy gave him and blows through it, distracting the raptors. Then Alan imitates their cry for help, resulting in one confused raptor charging at him, but is ordered by the alpha female to get back in rank. They then heard the helicopter and ran away, taking their eggs with them. ''Jurassic World'' Appearance The females from the first Jurassic Park movie have dull brown-colored skin and cat-like eyes with a nice shade of green. The raptors from the sequel The Lost World: Jurassic Park look very different from the ones in the first film: The females possess a duller indigo color of stripes adorning their bodies similar to the orange-colored males. The latter have strips on their backs, similar to those of tigers. Gallery Videos Jurassic Park (7 10) Movie CLIP - Back in Business (1993) HD Jurassic Park (8 10) Movie CLIP - Clever Girl (1993) HD Jurassic Park (9 10) Movie CLIP - Raptors in the Kitchen (1993) HD Jurassic Park (10 10) Movie CLIP - When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth (1993) HD The Lost World Jurassic Park (6 10) Movie CLIP - The School Cut You From the Team? (1997) HD Navigation Category:Jurassic Park monsters Category:Velociraptors Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Extinct animals Category:Prehistoric Monsters Category:Predators Category:Man-Eaters Category:Killers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed monsters Category:Universal monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters Category:Monsters from the past Category:Mute Category:Book monsters Category:Avian monsters Category:Hero monsters Category:Hybrids